Training Ground Fun
by SweetMomo-Chan
Summary: Shino is tired of waiting for kiba...and decides to take things into his owns hands. hahaha wow my first story on here enjoy. AND REVIEW PLEASE!ive decided this will be a one shot


**Ok it's kind of my first fanfiction! Rated M! (More of a lime) Woot!!! This took a few days…not because it was long but because I'm lazy -_- My friend Nemuni helped with this idea (she is a yaoi genius also) and btw I would love constructive criticism...but don't flame just cause you don't like the pairing or yaoi...Cause if you do...Well…let's just leave it at DON'T BE A JERK! A/n some of you might find Shino a bit OOC but this is how I would see him if he was trying to seduce Kiba. (I think he is a closet pervert) and err...this is going be a 2 shot!! Plus this is in shippuden! (And if there is another fanfic like this...My bad...Lolz)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto (a lot more yaoi if I did)**

Training Ground Fun Chapter 1 

It was a peaceful day in Konoha village. You'd think that everyone would be in a nice, calm, good mood. Well…all were except for Inuzuka Kiba.

"What the hell is wrong with me!!?"

"Woof!"

Kiba sighed and lightly patted the dog on top of his head "Yea, yea…we are going to be late; I know"

Today was going to be an important day for Kiba, because today he was going to express his feelings for his team mate. No, it wasn't Hinata, she was far to obsessed with the blond idiot. No, today he was going to express his love to his other team mate, Aburame Shino. He had first noticed his feelings toward his team mate a while back, and while they scared him, he faced them head on. Considering every time he looked at Shino his heart beat 6 times faster, his face flushed and he couldn't speak in complete sentences around the bug boy, so in order to regain his sanity, he figured the best way would be to face Shino. (And face Shino's wrath)

He continued on to the training grounds, seriously considering to just forgetting the whole idea and bolt. Sure he would have to go into hiding for a few days, because Shino would so seek revenge for him ditching, but he quickly dismissed that idea. (He did not want a plague of fleas again). Plus he couldn't help but wonder if Shino felt the same way. He was so bluntly open with his emotions; it was a surprise that Shino hadn't even made comment towards his affections.

After a mental argument with himself he decided to just go with it and try to seduce Shino. Well…not one of his better ideas but that's all he had at the moment.

"Oi, Akamaru! What if he doesn't even like guys?"

The dog only looked up at Kiba as if to say "are you an idiot."

"Good point."

Soon, they reached the training grounds.

"You're late."

Kiba jumped slightly and smiled "Yea, sorry, I lost track of time…"

He only sighed and shook his head. "You could at least be on time, especially when I invite you here."

"Oh yea, what did you want any way?"

Kiba could have sworn he saw a light blush cross Shino's usually impassive face.

"Eh Shino are you ok? You look-"

"Do you think I'm stupid Kiba-kun?"

Kiba blushed at the sudden suffix to his name."Wha- I don't…"

Shino stepped closer and brushed his hand lightly against Kiba's.

"You. Like. Me" Shino said each word slowly.

Kiba just stared at Shino…So he DID know…

"Ah Shino what makes you think I like you..."

"You have to be blind not to see it…" he looked over glasses slightly giving Kiba a glance of his striking brown eyes.

"Shino are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Wha? That's not the point!!"

Shino removed his hand and suddenly frowned. "How do you think I feel? So I've decided I'm done waiting for you to make a move…"

"Shino what are you-ouch" Kiba quickly looked down at his arm.

"Shino did you just have one of your bugs bite me!!"

"And if I say yes?" Shino muttered and leaned forward, placing his hand on Kiba's jacket zipper.

Kiba instinctively reached for Shino's, but found that he couldn't move.

"Spider venom. Its venom won't kill you, but it will render you…"Shino's hand pulled the zipper all the way down. "…Helpless"

Kiba's legs finally gave out and he slid down the tree to the forest floor. "Shino...what are you doing"? He sucked in a breath as Shino trailed his hands along his chest.

"What are you going to do?"

Shino slipped his glasses off and smiled slightly. "Why I'm going to have my way with you of course."

Kiba's blush darkened. "WHAT!? No way!"

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, right now I'm making all the decisions. Plus my bugs will warn us if anyone is approaching, and I'm sure Akamaru is keeping watch for you as well."

Kiba's eyes widened as Shino used a kunai to slice his net shirt. "Gomen for ruining your net shirt"

Shino's eyes roamed over Kiba's tanned chest. Shino dropped the kunai and ran his hands over Kiba's chest once more. Kiba sucked in a breath as Shino's skilled hands rubbed one of his sensitive nipples.

"Ah! Shino...Mmm…we shouldn't"

Shino kept up his actions and only mumbled a reply, which was a definite hell yea we are doing this.

By this point kibas mind was mush, he could only moan in response to shinos actions. His eyes suddenly shot open as shinos hand moved to his crouch.

"Nee Shino…"

Shino smirked and looked up at kibas face, which at this point was beat red.

"Yes kiba?"

"Go faster you jackass!"

"Heh...If you insist…"

Shino slowly unzipped kibas pants and placed his hand on kibas hard length, his gaze not leaving kibas.

"S-shino…d-damn"

Shino quickly put his hand down kibas boxers and licked his lips. He then lowered his mouth to kibas member. Kiba only moaned as shino licked the tip and slowly began to pump his hand.

"Enjoying yourself kiba?"

"A-ah! Shino, don't ask questions you already know the answer to!"

Shino didn't reply but only applied more pressure, quickly moving his hand up and down.

"Damn shino…where did you learn to do this?" Kiba shivered from shinos touch and let out another throaty moan as shino this time placed his mouth on all of kibas length, bobbing his head up and down.

Kiba wanted to jerk his hips up into shinos mouth and make him move faster (damn shino was a tease). "Damn spider venom" he thought, but he was quickly knocked out of those thoughts as shino began to hum slightly, sending vibrations to his hard length.

"S-Shino, AHHH! I'm going to-…kiba cried out loudly as he spurted his release into shinos awaiting mouth.

Shino quickly swallowed his release and licked up any that managed to escape his mouth.

He then sat up and looked at kiba expectantly "Well?"

Kiba only raised any eyebrow. "Well what?"

Shino averted his gaze and blushed faintly. "How was it idiot…?" he trailed off staring at the forest floor.

"Oh...Heh…well let's just say I can't wait to do this again."

Shino smiled slightly and kissed kiba lightly on his lips.

"Oh and shino…" kiba murmured

Shino moved back and looked at kibas eyes intently. "Yes kiba?"

"When I can move again. You are so getting it…"

Shino gasped quietly and then smirked.

"Heh…I wouldn't have it any other way kiba."

**END**

** you gods for the final inspiration!! Woot! I know its kinda short…well to me it is any ways. I wanna thank by bestest friend Nemuni! (Love you girl!) And this is a TWO shot…Next chapter will be kibas revenge (that chapter will be full on lemon).And I'm not sure when I will have it up because we are working on a Bleach fanfiction at the moment. But I will have it up as soon as possible. ;) (A/n we are going to equally distribute the fanfictions so we can post them up on our pages. I guess I will post this one on my page and she will get the bleach but any who thanks for reading!!)**


End file.
